


Untitled

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

Simon sat with his nose buried in a book, only to look up when he heard someone call his name.

“Simon!” 

He turned and it was a girl with deep burgundy hair, and the brightest of smiles. Someone he recognized, but then he didn’t, seeing a flash of someone else in his vision. He rubbed his eyes and it was gone, he gave a small smile of his own.

“Tyler!” He called back in a loud whisper, reminding the girl that they were indeed still in a library. She covered her mouth lightly before taking a seat next to him, bumping him lightly with her elbow. “Hi, it’s been a while.”

She gave a small giggle. “Yeahh, I kind of went on a little trip!” 

He looked at her curiously. “I didn’t know your grandmother enjoyed traveling.” 

“Oh not with her, I went by myself. I made a few new friends while I was out too, so I was with them.” She explained and he frowned slightly. “I feel like I could compare it to, hm, a fugue? It was rather impromptu."

“You ran away?” 

“Something like that, yeah! It’s not as bad as you think. I missed being home though, most definitely.” She sighed contently.

He looked her up and down, eye catching onto the necklace around her neck. She didn’t seem any different than before, just her same bubbly, sleepy self. So why was he getting a bad feeling?

“What did you do while I was gone? Anything interesting?” 

It was that question that threw him, he tried to think back but couldn’t remember. He hadn’t seen her in a few weeks, certainly he’d done something in between all that time. He could remember all sorts of other things, things that felt like they weren't his own memories, but not that.

“I’m not sure now that I think about it. I guess nothing much if I can’t remember. Maybe I just slept a lot. Things have been pretty hazy… Did get a new necklace though.”

She near beamed, "Hey, me too! Yours is really pretty." She glanced at the necklace he had, a deep brown stone. He was always a fan of rocks, but he hadn't pegged him as the type to wear jewelry.

He nodded, "Thank you, I think it's agate. May I examine yours?"

She seemed to shrink at the question. "Mm, no, I'm sorry. It's really special to me. Not that I think you'd break it or anything."

"Then why not?" He asked, unexpectedly pushy. Something in him just wanted to reach over and take it from her, but he held back the urge. Besides he'd probably lose, they may both be pretty weak in the health department, but she was much bigger than him. 

She gave a light tut, not angry but a little off-put. "Would you let me see yours in return?"

"No."

He realized that meant he wouldn't be getting his hands on it anytime soon. He pouted lightly. 

She layed her head down on the table gently, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "What are you reading by the way? Seems to have lots of pictures."

He closed the book abruptly, but held it up to her. "It's a title-less book I found the other day. It's a bit fiction-y, like odd field notes. I don't think it belongs to the library so I'm taking it with me."

"Can you do that?" She looked shocked, but he just gave her a familiar mischievous smile, one that only she'd know. 

"We're gonna find out~ Be an accomplice and walk me home? Make up for lost time?"


End file.
